Nick Newman and Phyllis Summers
Nicholas "Nick" Newman and Phyllis Summers Newman are fictional characters and supercouple from the CBS daytime soap opera,'' [[The Young and the Restless|''The Young and the Restless]]. Nicholas is portrayed by Joshua Morrow and Phyllis is currently portrayed by Michelle Stafford and formally by Gina Tognoni . Nick Newman is the son of wealthy business tycoon, Victor Newman, and socialite, Nikki Newman. Phyllis Summers is the daughter of George Summers and Lydia Callahan. Phick is the nickname given to the relationship between Nick Newman and Phyllis Summers. Storylines Background Nicholas and Phyllis first became involved while Nick was married to Sharon. They were married three times, but then divorced for the last time after Phyllis' past hit and run of Christine Williams came to light, causing them to separate and Phyllis to have an affair with Ronan Malloy. A forbidden romance In the early 2000's Nick and Phyllis began a steamy love affair which resulted in Nick and Sharon divorcing. The couple continued their affair and at one point were caught having sex by Phyllis' son Daniel. Who is the Father? Soon after beginning her affair with Nick, Phyllis discovered that she was pregnant, and revealed this to Sharon after they were in a car accident. Phyllis realized the possibility that her baby could belong to either Nick or Jack, because she was sleeping with both around the time she conceived. Jack was angry and excited, while Nick was extremely happy; eventually the DNA test showed that Nick was the father. Wedding #1 Upon learning that the baby was his Nick proposed to Phyllis and she accepted; However they ran into a snag with a law that stated that they could not marry until the baby was born. Wanting to marry before the baby came, a heavily pregnant Phyllis and Nick headed to Texas and were married in a tavern by a Justice of the Peace. Ice Storm and a baby During the ice storm of 2006 Nick rescued Daniel and his then wife Lily from their car after they went off the road and crashed into a tree. Daniel was seriously hurt, but alive and was in the backseat with a scared Lily while Nick drove. Meanwhile back at Newman Towers Phyllis and Jack became stranded in an elevator when the power went out due to the storm; then suddenly things get sticky when Phyllis goes into labor, and worse still that the baby is breech. Phyllis is terrified that she might loose her baby, but Jack keeps her clam, as she tells him to pull her baby out if something goes wrong. Nick calls to check on Phyllis and is shocked to learn that her water broke in the elevator, he tells her to be tough and hang in there as he wants to see his little girl be born. Nick doesn't tell her about Daniel because he doesn't want to worry her. Jack coaches Phyllis through her labor and Summer Ann Newman is born in the elevator. The ambulance finally arrives and mother and baby are brought safely to the hospital, treated and released a few weeks later. Wedding #2 and trouble Shortly after welcoming Summer, the new family moves into the Tack House on the Newman Ranch, then make their marriage legal in Genoa City and marry in a ceremony at the church. During the reception Phyllis is arrested in front of everyone for a crime, but somehow she manages to avoid jail and go home. One day baby Summer becomes seriously ill when she comes down with a bacterial infection; however Michael is at the Tack House insisting that Phyllis turn herself in, but Phyllis won't leave her little girl, and with Daniel, Nick, Michael and Noah in tow the group heads to the ER. Summer is immediately whisked away into the pediatric I.C.U, and suddenly the police show up with a warrant for Phyllis' arrest, but Michael tries to buy her time by telling the police that there are mitigating circumstances and the police show no sympathy and take Phyllis by force as she struggles unsuccessfully. Phyllis is taken to the police station to be booked on her charges, but she is more concerned about her baby girl than possible jail time and asks to use the phone so she can call her husband and check on her daughter who is very sick. The officer is not very understanding and tells her that her daughter will understand and she just has to wait; however Phyllis tells the officer that nothing of the sort can happen because her daughter is just a little baby. Nick stays with Summer at the hospital, and Vicki, Nikki, Michael, Daniel and the rest of the family visit as well to lend their support and check up on her. The trouble with Sharon During their marriage Nick and Phyllis lived quite happily in the Tack House with Summer, and Sharon was getting into her own relationships with Adam, Jack etc. However it soon became clear that Sharon hadn't gotten over her feelings for Nick, and she began to get involved in their marriage, by always dropping by unannounced, telling Nick that she still loved him, and saying this to Phyllis also while trying to spend time with Summer...only when Nick was around. Nick fends Sharon off and tells his wife that nothing is going on between them; however at one point Nick and Sharon have sex in the barn on the ranch, and Phyllis kicks Nick out for this offense, and files for divorce. Two years later the pair reconcile and decide to renew their vows, but Sharon crashes their ceremony by declaring her love for Nick; however the wedding goes forward and Nick and Phyllis are married once again. The last straw Nick and Phyllis tried to enjoy their newfound bliss at home in their new recommitted relationship; however Sharon soon became a problem again, and the issues came to a head for Phyllis when Nick went on a business trip to Paris for his father's company. While in Paris Sharon eventually pops up and begins hitting on Nick: telling him that she still loves him, that she wants him back, that she should never have let him go etc. At first Nick resists her, but while they are on the bridge looking at the Eiffel Tower the two share a very romantic kiss, and worse still is that Phyllis sees this passionate exchange. Upon returning to Genoa City Phyllis confronts Nick about what she saw in Paris, and after a heated argument a couple of days later Nick comes down with a packed bag and tries to sneak out of the house, but runs into Phyllis who is sitting in the kitchen. Nick says that he wants to be with Sharon, and is leaving to move in with her. Phyllis is crushed by this news and confronts Nick, because he was planning on leaving without even saying goodbye to her or his daughter, she also asks him how he could do this to her because she loves him so much. Nick however has made up his mind on leaving as a heartbroken Phyllis kicks him out, and later she files for divorce for the last time which becomes final a short time after thus ending their relationship once and for all. Current relationship Nick and Phyllis have a civil relationship, and after the truth about Summer's paternity came out for the last time the two are on friendly terms. Recently when Nick left town to get his head together after dumping Sharon, he was confronted by the women in his life...including Phyllis. During this time Nick and Phyllis confronted each other about the problems that they had in their relationship, and though each one accused the other of infidelity, it was Nick who cheated and left their marriage first, and later Phyllis had an affair with Ronan. In the end Nick made amends with the ladies he had relationships with and caused heartache to. Phyllis arrives in The Abbott apartment and rushes upstairs waiting for a woman who is Jack's new girlfriend, Kelly Andrews, to leave the apartment. After she does, Phyllis comes down and finds an invitation to Nick and Sharon's wedding with the information on it. Summer arrives in Nick's house when nobody is home and writes "Nick" on a slip of paper but doesn't continue writing the note. On Nick and Sharon's wedding day, Phyllis takes a white wedding gown out of her closet. Just as she's about to get out the door, a police officer stands in front of her ready to arrest her for the assault of the driver. Phyllis stated he did nasty things to her and she didn't want to be taken advantage of and convinced him the man was guilty. At Nick and Sharon's wedding,just before they were about to get married, Phyllis burst through the doors and shocked everybody! As Phyllis walked down the aisle, Summer was in tears and hugged her mother. Phyllis fainted and everybody rushed to her rescue. Kelly saw how much Jack still cared about Phyllis. Sharon left the church. Kelly arrived at the Genoa City Memorial Hospital with Jack and Summer. When Phyllis awoke, Summer got to talk with her. Phyllis then talked to Avery and then Jack. She questioned Jack why he wouldn't let her come home but Jack claimed she needed to rest. Nick asked Phyllis if she knows something Sharon's told her. Sharon showed up to ask Phyllis about the secret Phyllis might know about her that could potentially hurt Nick. After Nick, Noah, and Mariah left for the church; Phyllis showed up and took Sharon to the spot where she fell. Sharon finally remembered everything. When Victor, Jack, and Nick showed up; Sharon tearfully admitted she had switched the results of Summer's paternity test and that Nick was Summer's biological father. Nick was furious with Sharon and vowed to never forgive her. Things got worse for Sharon when Nick told her he was suing her for full custody of Faith, so Sharon hired David Sherman to represent her. Summer and Nick were upset with not only Sharon, but also Phyllis who only cared about revenge but eventually Phyllis was forgiven. When Jack was shot in the park and went into a coma; Nick was there to support Phyllis, and when she tells him that Jack communicated with her that Victor shot him; Nick is reluctant to believe her at first, but then Phyllis becomes inconsolable and frantic with worry that her husband is going to die as she begs Nick to help her. Nick then comforts her and promises that he will talk to his father and find out whatever he can to help her. Recently, Nick and Phyllis joined forces when they learned of the relationship between their daughter and Luca, and then their engagement. The pair tried everything they could to show Summer what a "worm" Luca is; however in the end they decide to support her and be there for her. When Luca admits to being responsible for the oil rig disasters at Newman, and Summer wants him to turn himself in; Luca threatens Summer and acts as if he's going to harm her. Nick arrives and comforts her as the police escort Luca out; he then tells Summer than he and Phyllis love her and will always support her, and have her back. In recent events, for Summer's birthday; Nick and Phyllis get together and throw her a surprise party. They include a gift of sending her and a few friends to any beach she wants; later when Nick is trying to juggle parenting and working Phyllis give him some encouragement and tells him that he is a terrific dad to all of his children. Secret lovers While Nick was engaged to Sharon, and Phyllis was still dating Billy, there was one day when Nick came home and fond Sharon's engagement ring on the table. Later he showed up at Phyllis' house to talk to her, the two eventually wound up playing video games together which eventually led to them sleeping together and they swore that they would act as if it never happened and keep their mouths shut to preserve their respective relationships. The truth comes out On the day of Nick and Sharon's wedding while they are taking their vows Nick spills his heart about how much he loves Sharon; however when it's her turn she tells Nick that his vows are a joke, and that she can't marry him because she knows about him sleeping with Phyllis. This revelation also ends Phyllis' relationship with Billy who was planning to propose to her. Another shot at romance Eventually Nick and Phyllis begin to realize that they are developing feeling for each other all over again, and steal kisses and private moments in Nick's office at Dark Horse. At the Jabot launch party Nick asks Phyllis to move in with him while they are dancing together after the party. Phyllis doesn't give him an answer right away but tells him she will think about it. See also *Nicholas Newman *Phyllis Summers *Summer Newman Gallery Y&R Phyllis & Nick1.jpg Y&R Nick & Phyllis5.jpg Y&R Nick & Phyllis6.jpg Y&R Nick & Phyllis3.png Y&R Nick & Phyllis4.jpg Y&R_Nick_&_Phyllis7.jpg Phick2.jpg ShickPhickWedding.jpg Phick.jpg Phickkiss.jpg Phick 1.jpg Phick1.jpg Category:Couples Category:Articles needing more information Category:Supercouple